


Desperate Measures

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Summary: Harry defends Snape during an argument in Gryffindor Tower and now everyone is after him for information.  Severus takes advantage of the results.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this story. I'm just playing out of boredom.  
Note: Part of the 5th wave of the Dusk 'til Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest at www.kardasi.com. The story consists of the following challenges: 1) Write a story that is exactly 1,000 words. 2) Scenario #166 Seamus expresses the opinion (loudly) in the Gryffindor Common Room that Snape is dickless. Harry indignantly denies this and everyone wonders "but how does he know?" Embarrassment ensues. (Maddie Eerie) 3) Scenario #20 Harry's got amnesia, and Snape takes the opportunity to… redefine… their relationship. (Kira)  
Homepage: www.livejournal.com/users/goldpemcorgi  
A/N: Don't mind me, I'm not happy with this and I know my friends will tell me otherwise. Sigh.  
Beta: Once again many thanks are owed to Katie (netgirl@popullus.net).

**NOTE:** This story is in three 1,000 word parts, which will be uploaded as separate chapters.

**Desperate Measures**

Harry sat in NEWT potions, trying desperately to defend his cauldron from flying ingredients while ignoring the chaos caused by Seamus' exploding cauldron. In addition to those distractions, he had to deal with internal ones too. Over the past summer, he had developed a certain fascination with the Potions Master, and being stuck in a room with him proved to be a trying experience.

"You've got detention for a week with Mr. Filch, Finnegan, and fifty points from Gryffindor for your incompetence." Harry shivered as Snape's low voice echoed in the silent room - the sound of which galvanized a certain portion of Harry's anatomy into action.

Much to Harry's relief, the class ended and, for the fourth consecutive potions class, he had a nearly perfect potion. The colour of his potion was a slightly brighter shade of yellow than Hermione's. Snape's eyebrow rose in surprise when he saw Harry's potion, but he didn't comment. Smiling at his success, Harry left the room with the hope that someday the man will see him and not his father, or godfather. He was almost out of the door when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He turned back to see Malfoy frowning at Harry’s vial, which was lying unbroken on the stone pavers. 'I just love Unbreakable charms,' Harry mused as he re-entered the room and retrieved his vial from the floor to place it on Snape's desk for a second time. He smirked at Malfoy, and left the room with a bounce in his step.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Harry, and after dinner he found himself studying in the common room with the rest of his house. Seamus was holding court nearby, complaining about Snape's treatment of him. Harry closed his book and listened in. There was no way he'd be able to study with Seamus' rant filling the room.

"He gave me a week of detention just because I'd a small accident with my potion," the Irishman groused to his audience.

"That wasn't a small accident, Seamus." Hermione snapped from the other side of the room. "You only have yourself to blame for not paying attention."

"How can I be at fault when the greasy git can't teach?"

"If you felt he couldn't teach, why are you taking the class?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"You know I need the class to enter Auror training."

Harry stared into the fire as the debate raged on between Hermione and Seamus, though a few of his housemates joined Seamus in attacking Snape, while Hermione stood alone against them.

"Honestly, Hermione, I don't know why you bother defending the dickless old bat. He's never been fair to you since day one."

Harry didn't hear Hermione's response. Instead, a replay of the scene he saw in Snape's pensieve last year filled his mind. No, Snape wasn't dickless at all. Actually, at fifteen, he had been rather well endowed. Harry's eyes glazed over as he tried to imagine how much more the man had as an adult.

"No, he isn't." Harry said in the split second lull in Seamus and Hermione's argument.

"He isn't what, Harry?" Seamus asked, slightly confused at Harry's sudden entrance into the conversation.

"He isn't dickless." Harry replied, giving a rather good, but unintentional, impersonation of Luna Lovegood. 

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "How can you know that?"

"Know what, Hermione?" Harry snapped out of his daze to look at his friend.

"That Snape isn't dickless, mate." Seamus jumped to the attack.

"I didn't say anything." Harry looked confused until his memory caught up with the rest of him, and his face paled dramatically as the common room watched avidly for his response. "Shit. Sorry ignore me…"

"Harry…" Hermione began, but was cut off. 

"Come on, Harry, out with it. How do you know?" Seamus asked with a leer and several others demanded an answer.

"It's none of your business! Now leave me alone!" Harry stormed out of the room.

That event signalled the start of one of the worst weeks he'd have at Hogwarts. Everywhere he went, his housemates demanded to know information they had no right to know. More than ever, Harry wished he hadn't looked into Snape's pensive. He never got a moment’s peace, and began to take his meals in the kitchen to escape the onslaught of questions. Everyone in Harry's house was on the hunt for him, and it all came to a head during Potions at the end of the week.

Snape had the class working on the first of a series of extremely powerful truth serums. Harry worked on the potion with his head down, and was relieved when it looked and smelled correctly - a quick glance over at Hermione confirmed that. Silently, he bottled his potion after using a cooling charm on it, and waited for Snape to dismiss the class.

"You will each place a bottled and labelled vial of your potion on my desk, and then we'll test one of your potions on a fellow classmate." Snape glanced around the room to choose a victim. "Potter! You'll be testing the potion of…" Snape looked around and saw the rabid expressions on Hermione and Seamus' faces and remembered observing them harrying their housemate for some information. "…Ms. Granger. You seem to have some information they want to know. I'm interested in finding out what our celebrity is hiding."

"You don't want to know, Professor. Not one bit." Harry panted in desperation as he backed away from his friends while the Slytherins jeered. 

Harry looked at Snape with pleading eyes as he did the only thing he could think of. He retreated and drew his wand hoping that Snape would get the hint.

"If you told us what we wanted to know, Harry, you wouldn't be going through this." Seamus told him as he circled behind him to aid Hermione.

"I promised not to tell." Harry looked at Snape and did the only thing left to him.


	2. Part One

**Desperate Measures**

Severus watched with glee as the son of his most hated classmate backed away from his friends with his wand drawn. The Finnegan boy was getting ready to pinion the boy's arms when the unexpected happened.

"Obliviate!" 

Potter fell to the ground unconscious from the force of his self-inflicted spell. Silence fell over the classroom and Granger was white as a ghost. Severus strode forward, scattering the students that flocked around the scene.

"Idiot boy!" He snapped as revived the boy with a muttered spell. "You'll be lucky if you remember your name. Didn't you learn anything when that twit hit himself with a memory charm?" Potter looked up with confused eyes that wouldn't focus.

"I don't feel so well." Potter mumbled before falling over in a faint.

Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated the unconscious boy onto it. A quick glare at the gathered students sent them scurrying to clean up their stations.

"Make sure you hand in your samples. Granger, Finnegan, you will follow me. The rest of you, GET OUT!" With that he strode out of the room with Potter floating behind him and two apprehensive Gryffindors doing their best to escape his notice.

He trudged up the stairs to the infirmary and gathered several curious individuals in his wake, two of which were the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Once he reached the Hospital Wing he bellowed for the medi-witch, who entered with a scowl on her face at Severus' summons. When she saw whom he had brought in, she sighed and levitated the unconscious teen onto a bed. With a flick of his wand, Severus banished the stretcher and turned to the Headmaster, waiting for the obvious question to be asked.

"Severus, what happened?" Albus asked in concern.

"The idiot boy used a memory charm on himself." Severus' voice was laden with scorn as he glared in Harry's direction.

"Why would Potter do that?" Minerva asked with a puzzled frown. She fixed her eyes on Severus as she waited for an answer. Her gaze was unwavering, much like her feline persona would.

"That's the reason Ms. Granger and Mr. Finnegan are here.” Severus focused his cold gaze at the two Gryffindors. “Explain now." 

"Just playing around, we were. I said something and Harry refuted it and refused to tell us how he knew what I said wasn't true." Finnegan replied in a huff.

"Ms. Granger?" Minerva prompted.

"Harry's never kept secrets from Ron and me, Professor. He kept saying that he couldn't tell. He was very scared." Granger answered in a rush.

“Ms. Granger, there are some things that Harry can't share with you and Ron." Albus chided, though Severus knew the old man's curiosity was roused.

"What we were discussing had nothing to do with the 'old crowd." The young witch hesitated and fidgeted a bit before continuing. "It's something personal. When Harry contradicted Seamus' statement he was off in another world, very withdrawn. When he realized what he had said, he went very pale and became panicky."

"What was the conversation about?" Albus asked with patience, something Severus lacked when dealing with people.

"I was griping about one of my detentions, that's all." Finnegan replied and Severus knew that it was his detention the boy was complaining about.

"He was upset over the detention Professor Snape assigned him." Granger butted in, much to Severus' amusement. "He said something completely inappropriate about the Professor."

"So," Severus paced forward to loom over the still shorter Gryffindor. "Do tell. What did you say?" When the boy didn't answer, Severus pulled a vial of the class' truth serum out and waved it in his face. "Care to test Potter's potion? No? Then answer the question."

"I called you a 'dickless old bat'." Finnegan backed up several paces to avoid the taller man.

"Harry said 'no he isn't'. How could he know that unless he's seen the Professor?" Granger added glaring, actually glaring, at Severus. For a moment Severus was at a loss until he remembered the boy diving into his pensieve.

Severus' colleagues looked at him expectantly and he sneered at the lot of them. He wondered how much Finnegan knew about last year’s extra lessons with Potter. With the way his luck was running, the entire Gryffindor student body knew.

"Remedial Potions," Severus said drawing out the s as he responded. Granger's eyes widened in surprise as Finnegan looked around in confusion. "Besides, I don't see what the fuss is all about. There aren't any rules against student/teacher relations as long as the student is above the age of consent and isn't coerced."

Granger sucked in her breath in surprise and Albus' eyes twinkled. Severus wondered what damage Potter did to himself with his self-inflicted spell and whether he could work it to his advantage. After all there were no guarantees that Albus would survive the war and Severus needed someone to stand up to the Ministry on his behalf. He knew Potter preferred the boys to the girls, as did he. Perhaps the knowledge would come into play once the boy wakes. No sooner than the thought passed through his mind, Potter moaned.

The young wizard looked around for his glasses, before sitting up and looking around the room.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. What happened?" Green eyes were clouded with confusion.

"You used a self-inflicted memory charm." Albus looked at the boy in concern. "Do you remember everyone in the room?"

"Yes. I see Professor McGonagall, you, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Seamus. I don't know who you are." The boy looked Severus up and down with curious eyes and Severus couldn't hold back the smirk. "Are you a new professor?"

"Professor Snape teaches Potions." Albus told the boy and then turned to Severus. "Severus, he'll need to stay with you during the summer holidays. He needs his memories of you." Severus frowned at the old man, who looked back with a stern expression. "It's your life on the line." Severus smiled inwardly as his plan took form.


	3. Part 3

**Desperate Measures**

Harry watched quietly as the headmaster discussed him with the tall dark man. While they were occupied, his head of house shooed Hermione and Seamus out of the Hospital Wing. Harry studied the Potions teacher as closely as he could, and was confused by the mixed signals the man gave. One moment he was sure the man hated him, and the next, he saw lust in the man's black eyes. Harry shrugged, knowing he would find out eventually what the deal was with that man.

Madam Pomfrey gave him some sickly looking green concoction to drink and released him to Snape's custody. Snape looked at the medi-witch with a sneer as he waited for Harry to get out of the bed.

"I don't know why you bother with that potion. Ninety percent of the time it doesn't work against memory charms." Snape stated with another sneer.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Severus. If I didn't try everything you wouldn't be standing there to sneer at me." Madame Pomfrey said with a patient air and a glare at Snape.

"Come along, Potter." Severus ordered and left the wing without a backwards glance.

Harry followed slowly behind the puzzling wizard. They went down several flights of stirs into the damp dungeons filled with shadows. It was into one of those deeper darker shadows that Harry found himself pulled, and before he could cry out in alarm, thin warm lips clamped onto his, sucking the breath out of him. Harry's body responded without orders from his brain and he kissed back. The figure pinning him to the wall allowed his hands, yes definitely a he, to roam all over Harry's body. Much to Harry's disappointment the incredibly moist kiss ended, and the taller figure whispered seductively into his ear.

"I have been waiting all day for that, Harry." He recognized the voice as Snape's, though it was without the edge he had become accustomed to hearing in the voice.

The wall Harry was pressed up against disappeared, and Snape dragged him into a secret passage. Harry stumbled about in the darkness, and it was only because Snape's hand was clasped on his arm that he didn't get lost in the passage. He was thrust into a brightly lit room, and he blinked his watering eyes to clear them in order that he could look around. When he was able to see, he found himself in a sitting room done in blues and greens, and crammed with books of every size, shape, and description. He didn't get much more of a chance to look about, as Snape drew his attention back to him, sitting him on the couch in front of the fire.

"I wish to give you some background information before your friends warp everything out of proportion." Snape said with a pointed look. His voice was still lacking that knife's edge he had earlier. "When you first came here, we didn't get along. I'll admit to going out of my way to humiliate you and your friends. During the past year we've managed to become more than friends, that is, until this situation occurred."

"Why did I spell myself?"

"You were protecting our relationship. You knew your friends wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't they understand? If they were my friends they would."

"I've spent five years ridiculing you because of your father. I didn't try to see you for you until recently and the same could be said for you."

"Oh…"

Harry didn't say much after that, for Severus captured his mouth for another toe-curling kiss that left Harry's wits scattered to the four winds. They went on like this for the last week of school slowly talking and rebuilding the foundation of their relationship. Harry was clueless about their previous encounters until one day when Severus blew up at him for making an – albeit minor – mistake. The man cursed him and his father while throwing empty specimen jars at him. 

Harry didn't respond, he just left Severus' quarters and walked around the lake, thankful that school was out for the summer and he was alone. The memory of Severus' rage-twisted face did what the potion Pomfrey gave him failed to do. It broke his memory charm. He swayed with the force of those freed memories, quickly sitting where he stood, allowing them to come. Hours later he felt well enough to stand, and he wondered what Severus was playing at. The man couldn't care less about him, though Harry cared about him. 

Harry slowly made his way back to Severus' quarters. He dimly heard the man asking him if he was all right, and definitely didn't hear his own reply. Harry spent the rest of the evening doing his summer assignments while watching Severus closely; once the man was reassured that Harry was all right. Severus was looking like a man caught in his own trap when he thought Harry wasn't watching him, and Harry was surprised at the man's open expression. Never had he wanted the man more than now. 

Harry got up, pulling Severus to his feet, and dragged the man into their bedroom. Harry smiled at the confused look that turned into a hungry one once the man clued into his intentions. Clothes flew everywhere as they stripped as quickly as they could and tumbled into the bed. Severus wasted no time in preparing Harry, and soon the room was filled with Harry's cries of 'now'. Harry worked his way through the pain of penetration until the intruder struck his pleasure spot, and soon they were racing their way to completion. Once they sagged back to doze off in post coital bliss, Harry heard Severus talking to himself.

"You've done it this time, Severus. You've fallen in love with someone who hates you and doesn't remember the fact. Was getting someone else to protect you from Fudge worth this? What would he get from this?" 

"I remember, Severus. I got what I want. You." Harry replied with a smirk.


End file.
